Alive
by Fan4Life07
Summary: A peek into intimate scenes of Kaz/Oliver in each of the seasons, and how they make each other feel alive.


** The idea to do a fic around the four seasons has been in my head for a while, so I'm glad I finally got the chance to put it into practice! And of course, I had to go with my favorite pairing: Kaz/Oliver. **

** I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

There was nothing quite like autumn: the cool of the air that made the sweltering summer heat seem light-years away, and the leaves gradually transforming into brilliant reds, oranges and yellows that far surpassed any pastel crayon set, and the ground littered with those same leaves that made bike rides in the park significantly more fun. The average high school sophomore probably wouldn't be caught dead piling up leaves with his best friend, and jumping into them in public. But working at a superhero hospital, and being able to name all the characters who appeared in only one issue in the Tecton comic book series according to issue number qualified Kaz and Oliver for being far from the average sophomore. So on the quiet days when the park was fairy empty, save for a couple mothers walking their babies in strollers down the park pathways, and little kids who just became classmates playing tag, the superhero fanboys competed to see who could make the biggest pile of leaves, and who could make the biggest splash.

Sometimes, they just walked around the park, conversations about the most random things slowly coming to a still, until they were walking in silence. And as unbelievable as it was for Kaz to keep quiet for any longer than a few minutes, during autumn, they were okay with falling into this pattern. There was something about the autumn air, the atmosphere of being surrounded by trees starting to lose their leaves, that left the gaps in their conversations still charged with energy. Even when they weren't saying anything, there was a line of communication connecting their bodies.

They even left the TV off while they drank cider and read comic books up in one of their rooms. The world was bursting with color outside, but Kaz and Oliver were perfectly content with shutting out everything and everyone else, fully immersing themselves in the superhero stories they had loved since they were kids.

It was never planned, and they definitely didn't talk about it afterwards, but at some point, their comic books would drop to the side of the bed, and they would be kissing. More often than not, it was Kaz who initiated it, cupping his best friend's cheeks as they shared slow, long kisses. No matter how much time had passed since the last moment they shared like this, their lips quickly adapted to the kisses. Their mouths melted into one another, tongues pushing back and forth against one another. Oliver clutched Kaz's shirt when his best friend started sucking on his tongue, a sensation that never failed to send Oliver's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Their hands were gentle, explorative, sliding across each other's bodies through their clothes first, as if to re-familiarize themselves. Then, they started pulling at each other's clothes, their lips constantly drawn together like they were connected by a magnetic current. By the time they were down to their briefs and socks, Kaz and Oliver certainly felt the electric charge that united their clasped fingers, and lips hot from kissing.

Kaz guided Oliver onto his back, and eased his best friend's white briefs down his legs, before shucking his own black ones, and crawling on top of his skinny friend. They weren't in a rush, but as the minutes passed, their cocks sliding back and forth against one another and igniting the most delicious friction that made their whole bodies buzz with wanton desire, Kaz and Oliver started humping each other furiously.

Inevitably, Oliver's hands found their way to Kaz's butt, squeezing and taking fistfuls of those round melon-shaped cheeks. That only had Kaz's heartbeat skyrocketing, his breath wet and heavy in Oliver's ear while they continued to rut against each other, moving faster and faster. They held onto each tight as they reached nearly simultaneous orgasms, their thick warm seed shooting between their stomachs.

The descent back into reality after the high of orgasm was slow, Kaz and Oliver clutching each other and panting for breath. Even when the urge to just lie there, let their cum become dry and sticky along their bodies was tempting them, Kaz managed to crawl off Oliver, and position himself between his best friend's legs. He sucked on his middle and index fingers, letting his tongue travel around them, nearly graphic sounds steadily pouring from his mouth, until they were slick and wet enough to press into Oliver's hole. It always took some getting used to, and Kaz was far from the most patient person, but when it came to making Oliver comfortable, he was willing to wait as long as it took. And he had learned that things like sucking on Oliver's ears, or kissing the back of his neck helped Oliver relax, so he pulled out his vast knowledge of Oliver's body while his fingers continued to inch deeper and deeper into his friend's tight heat.

The sensation of pushing into Oliver's entrance, his dick sliding past the tight rings of muscle that gradually welcomed him inside was just as mind-blowing as the first time. Kaz began rocking his hips forward, his thrusts short and shallow at first, but gradually lengthening into longer, harder strokes that had his balls clapping against Oliver's butt, and the bed creaking under their activity. Oliver craned his head back so they could kiss so more, and Kaz trailed his hand down Oliver's thin frame until he was firmly grasping the hard dick starting to ooze pre-cum again.

Their rhythms became one, Oliver pushing his hips back while Kaz thrust into him, the brunet's prostate continuously struck into his entire body was sent into convulsions of ecstasy. His dick pulsed in Kaz's tight grip, cum spurting all across the bed. Then, Kaz's body started reaching its own spasms, his butt cheeks clenching and his balls aching as he shot his cum inside his best friend.

They collapsed on the bed, now too exhausted to do anything but lay there. Maybe they would fall into a nap just like this, Kaz slipping out of Oliver once his dick softened enough, but Oliver didn't mind feeling all of Kaz's weight on top of his body. The autumn air was cool, but they wouldn't shy away from keeping each other warm.

* * *

Winter for Kaz and Oliver was like living in a snow globe. For a couple works, they were free from the tiring routine of school, and the world was covered in a thick blanket of snow that made their parents insist they pack themselves in enough clothes to make them look like human marshmallows.

Even though the excitement of trying to stay awake to catch Santa had faded away with their childhood, the comic book fanboys never got separated from the holiday spirit. And now that they were making money, they could actually afford gifts. Of course, they didn't go over as well as either of them hoped. Stefanie promptly rebuffed Kaz's advances, claiming that his gift didn't cost nearly as much as she was worth. And no amount of thought and care put into his present could make Skylar see Oliver as anything more than a good friend. That was how they ended up on spending New Year's Eve together instead of with dates, which was probably for the best anyway.

Instead of spending a small fortune on brunch for Stefanie, when she would probably only pick at the food anyway, Kaz paid for Oliver, and Oliver paid for Kaz. They had French toast, dripping with syrup, scrambled eggs and sausage, and soda. Their choice of drink looked a little strange considering the meal, but they ignored the waiter's side-eye, and slipped into their booth, talking about their plans and goals for next year.

Oliver was determined to get promoted at Mighty Med, restore Skylar's powers to full capacity, and become her boyfriend. Kaz had to give it to Oliver for being so resilient, never once giving up on his feelings for Skylar even after she made it apparent that she didn't see him in the same way. His own goals included spending three full days lodged in front of the TV playing video games, save for bathroom breaks, save a superhero who would become so indebted to him that he would make him his sidekick, and take him on dangerous missions so that he would get enough fame to propel his cool status into a school-wide phenomenon. And if that earned him Stefanie's attention, maybe he would find time in his busy schedule to date her. Of course, that was the illusion he would give, when in reality, he would be fighting back squealing like a school girl.

The rest of the day was spent without much fanfare, designing their own comic book characters and playing video games until the fireworks were about to begin. Instead of trudging through the snow to the nearest park, only to be locked in finding a spot in the huge crowd, they decided to watch from Kaz's couch. It was a lot easier. Plus, they were already comfy, so why wreck a good thing?

The first kiss was on impulse. They could have chalked it up to the tradition of kissing someone at midnight to ring in the new year. The second and third ones that began the countless ones that followed, the reasoning behind them was anyone's guess.

Oliver wound up on top of Kaz, arms wrapped around each other's bodies while the flames snapped and surged back and forth in the fireplace. Their kisses grew hungrier, needier, Kaz's hands holding onto Oliver's cheeks so that their lips never had to stay apart for any longer than a couple seconds. Mouths lost in a frenzy of wet, sloppy kisses, it was only natural that they started rutting against each other, the bulges in their pants growing rapidly more uncomfortable with every passing second.

They couldn't get out of their clothes fast enough, peeling at each other's multiple shirts, and thick socks, until they were fully naked and kissing on the couch. Oliver kissed his way down Kaz's body, letting his inexperience slide behind his attention to Kaz's reactions. Measuring his best friend's moans on a scale he made up as he went along, Oliver listened and spent more time and attention on the spots that seemed to give Kaz the most pleasure. No spot made Kaz's toes curl and his stomach muscles tighten more than his crotch, so Oliver sucked Kaz's hard dick through his briefs, letting his tongue fall down to his best friend's balls. He didn't even realize that he was getting carried away until he felt Kaz tense underneath him, the front of Kaz's black boxer briefs growing progressively damper as they were soaked with Kaz's thick seed.

Even in his recovery stage from an incredible orgasm, Kaz didn't hesitate to peel his briefs down, and stand on all fours, sticking his butt up high so Oliver could lick and kiss his entrance. Drool started trickling from the sides of his mouth, which he couldn't possibly keep shut, because the things that Oliver's tongue were doing to his small pink pucker had him feeling like his mind was being unraveled one thread at a time.

Then Oliver was slipping one finger inside him, moving it around and curling it deeper like he was a mapmaker, trying to survey every space to be recorded in his mind. And Oliver remembered exactly where Kaz's prostate was, striking it soon after he replaced his finger with his dick, standing up on the couch so he could get the best possible position.

Oliver reached down and grabbed Kaz's dick, already hard again from the pounding to his prostate, stroking him in tune with his own thrusts, which were gaining momentum as he came closer and closer to falling over the edge of his own orgasm. He wrapped his free arm around Kaz and squeezed tight as he succumbed to the torturous ecstasy of release, his balls hurting from coming so much. He could feel his warm cum sloshing around Kaz's insides, making his thrusts even slicker, while Kaz came in his hand, his best friend's seed splattering across the couch below him.

Their mistletoe hats they made especially for Christmas hadn't done them any favors, but this was definitely a memorable way to welcome in the new year.

* * *

Oliver read somewhere that the reason so many couples were formed during spring was because pheromones were released more strongly. Kaz wasn't fully sure what that meant, but he was pretty sure that it was just a long scientific way of saying every living thing was horny in spring, which sounded kind of awesome.

Spring was kind of like the in-between period, the transition time that passed without anything really exciting. The winter snow had melted away and so did the need to be trapped in multiple layers of thick clothes to ward off the cold. But they hadn't reached summer yet, when the heat invited them to hit up amusement parks, and use the excuse of it being too hot to sleep to stay up and play video games. In other words, there was no long vacation during summer.

The one reprieve they had was the one-week long spring vacation that they mostly spent inside, aside from their trip to the local gardens. Even though they could care less about learning the scientific names for all the flowers that surrounded them, the beauty of the colors in full bloom wasn't lost on them. It was like someone planted watercolors in the ground and let them grow into vivid flowers swaying in the spring breeze. It was hard not to feel something when strolling past them on their way to their favorite spot.

It wasn't' indicated on the garden map. They had stumbled upon it after Kaz dared Oliver to check out what was behind the hydrangeas. The second they saw the private clearing, a weeping willow stretching so far that it almost touched the ground, providing enough shade for them to stretch out, read comic books, and eat snacks, they knew they had found their space.

Usually about an hour after they first arrived, and were promptly stuffed from the watermelon wedges they brought, Kaz rolled onto his side so that he was facing Oliver.

"I'm horny."

Kaz always put it bluntly, and Oliver laughed because when wasn't his best friend boned up? Then Kaz pulled the card about it being the pheromones, always mispronouncing the word in the process. That just made Oliver laugh even more, and Kaz had no choice but to shut him up with a kiss.

Even though their kisses were hot and heavy at first, they slowed down, mouths lingering against each other, and Kaz gently biting down on Oliver's bottom lip. He knew that drove his best friend crazy, and it made him feel pretty hot too.

The thrill of fooling around outside, in a public place no less, never waned. It wasn't like Kaz wanted someone to catch them in the act, but it just felt so risky, so exciting to be doing something naughty like this out in the open. And that excitement only propelled forward when they got their clothes off, and Kaz put his mouth to work, surveying all of Oliver's creamy skin with his tongue.

Sometimes Oliver giggled when his writhing made the grass tickle his back, but seconds later, he was completely focused on Kaz working his way down his body again. Kaz suckled on Oliver's nipples, gently massaging his best friend's stomach while his tongue slid upwards to Oliver's collarbone and neck, where he didn't hold back in the least. He knew well enough not to leave any marks, even though he was really tempting just to leave a small hickey just to see Oliver sweat it out in front of Skylar.

He managed to resist the temptation, and crawl down Oliver's body until he was at eye-level with his best friend's dick. It wasn't a skill that he would go around bragging to everybody, but Kaz was really good at sucking Oliver off. He virtually had no gag reflex, which meant he had no trouble bobbing his head and taking the entirety of his best friend's shaft, while rolling his balls in his other hand. Kaz could have Oliver taking fistfuls of grass and warning him to pull off before he came, in a matter of minutes. And Kaz did back off, only to double his efforts and stick two wet fingers deep into Oliver's butt.

"Kaz! That's too much! Cumming! Cumming!"

Making Oliver lose control like this was one of the best parts of messing around. He looked up and watched Oliver's face clench and twist in ecstasy while he drank his best friend's load of thick cum, letting it fill his mouth before he swallowed it all. Then, while Oliver was panting for breath, Kaz crawled onto Oliver's chest, and guided his dick into Oliver's mouth. Once his dick was nice and slick, he crawled back between Oliver's legs and pushed inside the tight hole.

He liked to think that all the flowers and trees got even hornier watching him thrust into Oliver. It was almost like he had an audience, which made Kaz want to impress, unrelenting in his aggressive pounding of Oliver's butt. The sensation of his entire body buzzing from orgasm seemed heightened from being outside in the spring air. And Oliver's release looked a little stronger, his cum shooting out of his pulsing dick with enough force to stretch to his pecs.

Maybe there was something to this horny spring thing after all.

* * *

Summer was freedom. No school meant no responsibilities, and instead of spending every day inside like they did for the rest of the year, Kaz and Oliver actually went outside, and not just to walk to the Domain. They went to all their favorite amusement parks, glad that Gus's parents didn't hesitate to give him enough money to cover all of them just to get their son out of the house. Oliver had to be dragged onto the crazy roller coasters that went on death-defying loops, but by the time he was getting out of the cart, he was screaming to go one more time. That summed up how Kaz made Oliver feel: a little queasy sometimes, a little scared about what to expect, but always exciting. Kaz made Oliver feel alive.

And by the time they had worn themselves out riding all the biggest and scariest rides, then blew through Gus's money at the prize booths, Oliver could count on Kaz being drenched in sweat. Not even the cool air conditioning of Gus's mom's car could ease the onslaught of Kaz's sweaty stench, especially when he kicked his shoes off. Oliver cracked a window – actually, he opened the window all the way, but that was a courtesy for Gus's mom. He loved the way Kaz smelled.

When they ended up at Kaz's house, he was practically shoving his tongue down his best friend's throat while he pressed Kaz up against the door. He couldn't explain why Kaz's smell got him going, but his hands inevitably found their way to Kaz's butt, squeezing and kneading those big round cheeks through Kaz's jeans, while the sound of their lips smacking over and over again had them rutting against one another like animals in heat.

Kaz wrapped his legs around Oliver's waist, and even though it didn't look like he had that much strength on his skinny body, Oliver carried Kaz all the way up the stairs and to his room without ever breaking their fervent lip-lock. How he managed to not trip on one of Kaz's siblings' toys, or the various things Kaz had littered around his room, Oliver would never know, but Kaz's bed was free of any clutter, and that was all that mattered.

His best friend was naked in a matter of seconds, and Oliver was cleaning up all the sweat that covered Kaz's body. Oliver literally spent a couple minutes sucking on Kaz's toes, burying his face in between them to give his lungs the extra ecstatic rush, before letting his tongue lap up every last bead of sweat between those hot toes. He gave the same attention to Kaz's pits, unashamedly diving face first into the hairless spots, and sucking on the sensitive skin enough to make Kaz take hold of his hair and push him in deeper.

But more than any other place on Kaz's body, Oliver spent his time between those big round butt cheeks, massaging the soft fleshy globes while he licked around the rim of Kaz's hole, tongue slowly sinking inside until he was tasting the natural flavors of his best friend's body. He thought a lot about Kaz's butt during the day, his face pooling with heat whenever Kaz got off a ride, and he could see the sweat forming across his best friend's lower back. He could only imagine what Kaz's sweaty pink pucker would taste like, and as he licked up and down Kaz's crack, Oliver felt a rush unlike any before. This was undoubtedly the best thing about summer.

That was Oliver thought as he pounded Kaz's butt doggy-style, slamming into his best friend's bubble butt from behind, using one hand to grope Kaz's chest, while he stroked Kaz's sweaty cock and balls with the other. Kaz craned his head back so they could kiss, and while Kaz was sucking on his tongue, Oliver came, shuddering as he filled Kaz up with a huge load of cum, his best friend shooting off seconds later.

They collapsed onto the bed as a sweaty mess, and were so tired that they could barely move. But these were the moments when Oliver and Kaz felt most alive, bodies pressed together and mouths slowly moving against one another in post-orgasm lazy kisses.

* * *

**The pacing was a little different this time around, but hopefully it was still a good read. I'm curious to know which season scene you guys liked the best, so please let me know in a review! **


End file.
